Chosen Illusion
by Inversion
Summary: Right after OoT, Link finds himself surrounded by deceit that's supposed to be for his own good. Little does he know that he himself will choose his own illusions. Rated some mature humor and violence later; UPDATED-Formatting fixed!
1. Prologue: An End and a Beginning

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda; so do not file a lawsuit. Besides, all you would get is my collection of paper planes; I'm rather broke at the moment. Also, this disclaimer applies to all parts of this story. 

"Speech"

"Inner Thoughts"

**

* * *

Prologue:**

* * *

A young blonde boy tentatively released his hold on the legendary blade, the Master Sword. He had just embedded his faithful weapon into the Pedestal of Time, for what hopefully was the last time. With a regretful sigh, he gave his sword one final glance before turning out through the Door of Time.

The boy hurried through the bustling Hyrule Market. The people of the rather large town continued with their daily routines, oblivious to the mighty fate they had just endured. Fortunately, the castle guards were just as oblivious to any intruders, as the child clad in a bright green tunic managed to sneak past all of them and into the castle walls.

'It seems like just hours ago, I was here, at Ganon's castle,' thought the boy, 'Just hours ago the world was in chaos and ruin.'

The boy's thoughts trailed off as he made his way through the garden. It was a good thing that the guards were inattentive, since he was lost in thought in a manner unusual for his years. 

'Seven long years, seven years I missed from my life,' mused the boy, 'Yet I don't think I really would have minded staying in...that Hyrule...It wouldn't have been that bad...'

The boy finally reached his goal, a small courtyard in which a young girl was peeping through a window. The girl was draped in a long and expensive purple robe, the small tiara on her head the evidence of her royalty.

"Princess Zelda?" called the boy out softly.

"Huh!" The young princess whirled around to find the boy staring at her oddly. "What are you doing here? Gua—"

Like lightning the young boy leapt forward and gently clasped his hands over the princess's mouth. 'Hmm,' thought the boy wryly, 'at least my reflexes haven't dulled in seven years, though Zelda's mind seems to have.'

"Zelda," commanded the boy, "Tell me, what do you remember about me?" His eyes were stern, yet even he couldn't hide the slight tremor in his lips as he awaited the answer and slowly released her lips while still keeping her body immobile.

"I...I don't know who you are, but...somehow, you...you feel...familiar," whispered the scared princess.

'Shit, she really doesn't remember, cursed the boy, mentally, I guess since I didn't travel back with the sword, she rewrote past when she sent me back...'

The boy let go of the princess completely and began to depart. There was nothing left for him here.

"Wait!" cried out Zelda, "Are you, are you from the forest?

The boy froze in his tracks, his back still towards the princess.

"I had...a dream," started Zelda quietly, "In it, I was looking at Hyrule's lovely blue sky, when suddenly, there was a brief flash of darkness, instantly dispelled by a flash of light that came from the forest...that light...I think, it was you..."

The boy slowly turned around, and said quietly, "Yes."

"What?" inquired the puzzled princess.

"Yes, I'm from the forest," replied the boy tersely. 'Is it just me, or has she gotten...dumber?' continued the boy mentally. "How did the dream end?"

"It ended, with me, handing you this," finished Zelda, holding up a blue ocarina.

The boy gave Zelda a wistful smile while walking back up to her. "The name's Link."

"Link," murmured Zelda quietly, rolling around the name in her mouth, "It sound so, familiar, "

Link had reached her by this time and took the ocarina back. "In another time, it really would have been that familiar," he whispered, as he took it. He then brightened up, gave Zelda a wink, and hurled a deku nut into the ground. By the time the flash had faded, Link was gone.

"That was a rather harsh thing to tell the boy," said Impa, the Sage of Shadows as she jumped to the ground.

A tear filled Zelda's eye. "It's for his own good you know," she murmured weakly.

"Whatever you feel is best, princess," said Impa, with a hint of sarcasm, "Now if you're done with your justifications for your decision, it's time for me to return to the Shadow Temple." Impa dropped a deku nut and also disappeared with a bright flash.

The princess, left in the suddenly silent courtyard, turned back to the window. 'I'm...I'm sorry, Link,' she thought, as yet another tear fell to the ground.

* * *

The Not so Sacred Realm

* * *

There was white, everywhere. Blazing, purifying, holy light extended as far as the eye could see. In this realm space and time were nothing more than foolish mortal inventions, as this sacred prison transcended all boundaries.

"Curse you Link!" roared the King of Darkness for the umpteenth time. "Someday, somehow, I will escape this prison. And when I do, you and your cursed sages had best beware..."

The holy white light of the sacred realm slowly filled with a dark and evil chuckle, which soon grew into a never-ending chorus of a twisted man's despair.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading my first story on ! Please tell me how you liked it and of course, to do that, you'll need to review. I accept all forms of review, from check to credit card ;). If you liked what you read, chances are I won't update unless someone pressures me to do it, I'm very lazy. So please, review. I'll stop bugging you now. 

Just kidding, review!

Okay, I'm really done.

Inversion


	2. Chapter I: Some Things Never Change

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legend of Zelda. Don't sue.

"Speech" – Speech

'Inner thoughts' – Inner thoughts

**A/N-** Who'd of thought I'd update this fast? Many thanks to all of my reviewers, and especially thanks for telling me to change the rating, I completely forgot to rate it. That could have ended up bad, but thanks for the heads up. And now, on with the story.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter I: Some Things Never Change**

* * *

* * *

Hyrule Castle Town

* * *

'I can't believe that stupid, worthless, Shiekah/princess/crossdresser sent me back in time too far,' thought Link darkly. 'She just couldn't have let me return back the normal way, now could she!'

Lost in his angry self-dialogue, Link didn't even notice that he had escaped the guards oh so watchful eyes and was currently in the middle of the bustling market. Tearing himself away from his distressing thoughts, he glanced around the market place for a healthy distraction.

'Hmm, there's always the tavern,' Link started musing, 'But it's not exactly easy for me to get in with my current form. I guess I'll just settle for the shooting gallery.'

"One round of the archery contest, please," asked Link politely to the game shop owner.

"Aw, the widdle kid wants to play a game," said the burly shop owner, "Here ya go, for one round of the slingshot game, it'll be five rupees."

Link had a scowl on his face. Without a word, he slapped down 20 rupees, the cost for the advanced level archery game onto the table. He stiffly walked up to the bow rack, grabbed a decent sized bow, strung it, and stood at ready on the firing line.

"I like you kid, you've got spunk!" said the game runner, "I'll tell you what, I'll make this round free."

Link slowly put down the bow, gave the shopkeeper an icy glance, and reached into his wallet. He threw four more glittering red rubies onto the table.

"One hundred rupees says I hit all of the targets, with a perfect bull's-eye," said Link quietly, before he turned back to the targeting range.

The shopkeeper gave him a tight smirk. "A hundred rupees, eh?" He laughed, saying, "It's as good as mine!" The shopkeeper turned around and set it for the hardest setting, which he had just developed. Not a single person had ever topped a score of one target on his new machine. The shopkeeper turned to the boy, a sick grin on his face.

"Get ready, set, GO!" yelled the shopkeeper.

Instantly, colorful rupee targets shot out from the myriad holes scattered throughout the target range. Link, without missing a beat, grabbed an arrow from his quiver and started firing away. This hardest of all targeting ranges boasted a total of fifty targets, all of which you had only one shot at. Also, the quiver for the contest was limited to fifty arrows, so accuracy was key. Link's arm was soon a blur, arrows seeming to materialize in his hands. The shop was filled with the resonating of the bowstring, as the shopkeeper's grin slowly faded into a weak smile, and then into a full-blown frown.

Fifty short seconds later, Link turned around and grabbed his money back. "Keep the your end of the bet, I think you'll need it to revamp your course. It's getting way too easy," said the young Kokiri cockily. Link walked out of the shop leaving the flabbergasted shopkeeper in total disarray.

With a burst of self-confidence from his total victory at the archery game, Link wasn't all that perceptive as to his surroundings. He soon all but crashed into a young redheaded girl.

"I'm so sorry!" blurted out Link, as he held out a hand to help the young girl up. Link instantly recognized her as Malon, the cute farm girl from Lon Lon Ranch. "Are you all right, Ma--, er, man, that was a tough fall!" said Link, managing to avoid using Malon's name as they hadn't been introduced in this timeline.

"Yes, I'm fine, how about you?" inquired the energetic young girl, "I've never seen anyone dressed like you before, are you from the forest? What's your name? Do you have magical powers? Where'd you get that sword on your back? And how come you don't have a fairy like forest kids are supposed to?"

The sudden waterfall of questions took Link slightly aback. His last encounter with Malon had been with a silent and saddened young woman, not with a cheerful and bubbly young girl.

"Whoa, one question at a time!" cut in Link, "Yes, I am from the forest, my name is Link, I don't really have many magical powers, the sword was a gift from the forest, and I don't have a fairy because, well, it's a long story."

"A long story, huh?" started Malon again, "I have plenty of time. You see, my dad Talon owns Lon Lon Ranch, my name's Malon by the way, and he's delivering milk at the castle, and he's always falling asleep somewhere and staying their for hours. He always leaves me alone when taking a delivery, but by now I'm kind of used to it. I always give him a hard time when he's late."

"Well, the short version of the story is pretty simple," said Link, "My fairy accompanied me on a very long journey, and she was worn out by it. She said she's looking for a place...to rest," trailed off Link.

"That's too bad," sympathized Malon, "I always wanted to meet a fairy. Anyways, you want to help me find my dad so that I can give him a hard time for being late? Trust me, it's really funny!"

Link's mind drifted off to how Malon was seven years from now. The dark circles under her deep blue eyes, the tormented, haunted look on her face... 'Hmm,' mused Link, 'Maybe Zelda was right to send me back.'

Shaking himself out of his memories of a future that would never again exist, Link turned to answer Malon, "Sure, That sounds like fun!"

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter done, though they're still kind of short. I'm building up the plot and I'm still developing my characters, don't worry, it'll get much more interesting and action-full later. Also, about the cursing, I thought it would have much more than it did, but it's just not fitting in with my writing style. Just in case though, I'll leave the rating up, since I'm planning on Link having a kind of mature sense of humor. I'll update the first few chapters quickly since I know where they're heading, but this will probably be a pretty long fic, so don't be surprised if the updates start getting spread apart. If I haven't updated in about a month, send me an angry e-mail to get me off my lazy behind. Thanks again to all of my reviewers, please continue to read and enjoy!

**Update: **As with others of these first chapters, I've fixed up the formatting and some minor grammatical/spelling errors.


	3. Chapter II: Old and New Friends

**Disclaimer:** If I really did own the Legend of Zelda series, I'd be making this into the next game. So really, don't sue, I don't own anything worthwhile and my assets amount to (checks wallet)... ... ... I should really stop using all of my money on Pop Tarts(I don't own those either).

"Speech" – Speech

'Inner thoughts' – Inner thoughts

**A/N-** One quick comment, if anyone knows had to bold, italicize, or underline something in submission to , please, please tell me by email or review_(Update: Someone has already told me, and I've thanked them)_. Now, on to the story:

* * *

* * *

Chapter II: Old and New Friends

* * *

* * *

Lon Lon Ranch

* * *

Link did his best, and failed, to stifle a rather large belch that came with being satisfied with a good large meal. He was sitting at the table in Lon Lon Ranch, content after a long dinner shared with Malon and her father, Talon.

"So Link," asked the large but friendly Talon, "Where did you say you were from again?"

"He's from the forest Daddy," said Malon informatively, "He's one of the fairy children you told me about earlier!"

"Fairy child," said Talon, "Right, I got it," 'I should really stop telling that girl fairy tales at bedtime,' thought Talon. Shaking himself out of his parenting thoughts, Talon asked Link, "So when do you think you're heading home?"

Link glanced out the window. The sun had long since set over the fertile Hyrule Fields, and he could swear he heard a wolfos howling in the distance. "I had planned to leave for the forest today," started Link, "But it's already kind of late...so,"

"Don't worry about asking," offered Talon gratuitously, "It's no problem at all if a good friend such as yourself saves the night. I've only just met you today, but I feel like you're a good person somehow, you just have one of those likeable personalities,"

Link blushed, unsure of how to deal with the compliment. Malon took that matter into her own hands and said, "Don't worry about it, Link, Daddy always gets long winded when he's sleepy," she said. In a whisper to Link, she continued, "He's always a little sleepy though,"

"Goodnight!" said Malon, loudly once more, as she left upstairs for bed.

Talon got up slowly from the table and motioned Link to follow.

"Ingo! Where are you?" bellowed Talon.

After a rather long pause, Ingo showed up, grumbling sleepily, "Here sir,"

"Take this kid to the loft in the stables, he'll sleep there tonight," ordered Talon.

"Yes sir!" said Ingo, with sarcastic enthusiasm, "Com'ere, kid. The loft's this way."

Link distrustfully followed the mustached stable hand. His distaste for Ingo had always been there, but it grew to a swell when he had seen how horribly he had treated Malon and the horses in the future. 'Well,' thought Link wryly, 'At least that won't happen again,'

Ingo showed Link to the loft, tossed a blanket at the boy, and went off, grumbling the whole time. Link scowled at the stable hands back, and waited for him to leave before drifting off to sleep in the comfortable loft.

Early the next morning, Link's rest was gently concluded by a soft, beautiful, voice, singing softly somewhere past the window. Still half asleep, Link slowly got up and climbed down into the stables. Surreally, the beautiful voice had him almost hypnotized as he suddenly found himself in the middle of the corral, behind Malon who was still singing softly. Malon let her song come to a close, and then she turned around.

"Good morning, Link," she said quietly, quite unlike her usual cheerful self.

"Hi," said Link stupidly, 'Is something wrong with her? Hmm, maybe I should cheer her up somehow,' he thought, 'Maybe if I compliment her somehow?'

"I really love that song you were singing Malon," started Link hesitantly, 'Why is this so hard?' thought Link, 'It's like someone's choking me, how my throat feels...'

"Yeah, it calms the animals," said Malon, still in her quiet and demure mood. "My...my mother taught it to me."

'Stupid!' thought Link, 'How could I have forgotten that! Well, better try to cheer her up anyways,'

Link walked up to Malon and put his hand on her shoulder, saying, "You miss her, don't you,"

"Yeah," whispered Malon, a tear dropping from her eye, "I just...I'm starting to forget what she was like... I'm starting to feel like by forgetting her, I'm losing her...forever,"

The dam that had been holding back her tears burst and she flung herself into Link's chest. Link slowly and awkwardly started patting her back; feeling happy that he was there to help his friend, even though some sick perverted part of his mind couldn't help thinking, 'Score!'

Link waited until Malon's sobbing started to slow, and then said, "You know, I never knew my parents."

"...Really?" asked Malon, in between sobs.

"Yeah," said Link, staring off towards the forest, "I always used to wonder who they were, and what they were like. What they looked like, what they would have said to me, you know, I just wanted to know who they were. But then I realized something. Despite the fact that I had never known my parents, I had more than enough family all around me. All the Kokiri, they treated me like a little brother, and Saria was the closest thing to a mother I ever had. I mean, none of us were actually related, but we were still a family," trailed off Link.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is to be grateful for what you have. Talon's a little forgetful, but he's a great dad, and a girl as cheerful as yourself must have loads of friends in the Hyrule Castle Town."

Malon blushed, and pulled away from the embrace she had shared with Link. They both stared at their feet uncomfortably for a rather long embarrassing moment. The pause was broken when a brown pony with a white spot on her forehead came up to Malon and began nuzzling her.

"Whoa Epona!" said Malon, as she tried to keep her footing. That little pony could be rather persistent in her nudging. "Hey Link," she said, her depression suddenly gone the way a dark thunderstorm is replaced by the shining sun, "Meet my best friend, Epona!"

Link walked up to the young horse and raised his hand to pet his once faithful companion. Epona neighed, bucked, and ran away, leaving the young hero rather annoyed.

'I save her from a horribly insane ranch owner, travel all of Hyrule with her, and the little brat of a pony can't even remember me despite some time travel!' thought a rather offended Link.

Malon just giggled, saying, "Yeah, I forgot that Epona is pretty shy. She really only warms up to people who can play my song. Tell ya what, I'll teach it to you!" offered an enthusiastic farm girl.

Link smiled, and pulled out his ocarina. The pale blue sheen of the ocarina glinted off the morning sun. Malon was flabbergasted that a simple forest boy had such a magnificent instrument.

"Where'd you get that?!? That ocarina has the crest of the Royal Family on it! You didn't steal it, did you?" asked Malon, amazed that her friend had such a valuable item.

"No, I didn't steal it!" said Link, 'Got to think fast here, hmm, a likely excuse...got it!'

"It was a gift from the Royal Family to the forest," lied Link, "So, you were going to teach me a song?" asked Link. 'Yup, it's time to learn a song I knew already, but I guess I have to or Malon might get suspicious.'

"Alright then," said Malon, looking relieved that her new friend wasn't a thief. "The song goes like this:"

Malon proceeded to sing, and Link captured her voice perfectly with the ocarina. They were only playing a short time when Epona felt it right to interrupt yet again. This time Link was her target and she started nuzzling into him. Link smiled and began to lovingly pet his faithful steed. 

Malon, on the other hand, was shocked. 'I've never seen Epona get that close to anyone but me!' she pondered, 'Maybe forest boys have the power to make animals like them, or something like that...'

"Hey, fairy boy," said Malon. "I've never seen Epona react that way to anyone else before...I think, I think that it would be best if she went with you."

"What?" asked Link, his eyes widening, "But I thought Epona was your best friend?"

'It'd be great to have Epona back, but I don't want to tear her away from Malon..." mused Link.

"All my life, I've dreamed about exploring Hyrule with Epona, just me and her, but the way things are turning out, I doubt I'll ever be able to leave on such a journey. You see, my dad's really forgetful, and without me to manage the ranch's accounts, Lon Lon Ranch might just go bankrupt. I want you to take Epona with you. Something about you, I can tell that you'll go far and wide throughout the world. Please, as a friend I'm begging you, take Epona and let her see the world outside this ranch. Please!"

Link, taken aback by the sudden ferocity of the request, could never let his friend down.

"I'll do it Malon, and I promise I'll take good care of her," swore Link.

Link glanced at the sun, "It's getting pretty late in the morning, I'd better leave now if I want to reach the forest before dark."

"Hey Link," said Malon, once again quietly, "Could you do me a favor and stop by whenever your in the area?"

"Of course!" said Link, "Do you think I'd just abandon my new friend?" he asked indignantly. "Well, I'm off, I'll bring you some souvenirs from the forest next time I'm around!"

So saying, the young child from the forest leapt on to his once again fateful steed, and rode off into the sunrise.

"Humph, who would have thought two of my best friends would leave me all in one day, and I'd still be happy?" asked Malon to no one in particular.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, you just read another chapter of Chosen Illusion. I added a few more romantic elements to this one, but don't worry, the action's coming up fairly soon. The chapters are still kind of short, but I'll keep them that way so I can update more frequently. I'm giving out a poll to all of my viewers: I have another fanfic idea that I will work on eventually, and I'll either start it now or later. If I start it now, Chosen Illusion will probably be updated less often, but you'll have twice as many stories to read. So vote, start the story now or wait?

Also, I'll be including some elements from Majora's Mask shortly (take that as a clue) and I need some information about it incase I can't get back my game cartridge (I lent it to my friend). Also, if the kid in the graveyard in OoT has a name, please tell me, I'll be including him soon. Yes, I know this is a kind of hint of what is to come, but I haven't given away anything major yet!

Yet another note, from now on I'm thanking all of my reviewers, since you are the people I write for. I wish you could see the smile on my face for each review I have, so I'm going to write little messages to all of my reviewers at the end of every chapter I write. Here goes:

**H7:** Thanks for reading my fic! I'd just like to say that I'm personally a fan of your works and I'm really awed that a writer such as yourself would stoop to my lowly fic and write two reviews. I think you'll like my other story idea a lot; based on your fic, so stay tuned.

**TalonClawFange:** Again, yet another great author bothering to waste your time with reviewing my work. If anyone else wants to read a great story, check out TalonClawFange's, they're great!

**RoseOfTheMoon:** I updated, but if you still want to hunt me down... I'm always ready ;).

**Tint:** Thanks for reading critically enough to spot errors! Your advice is invaluable, and I hope you continue to read my fic. By the way I checked out your story, and again, if anyone is wasting their time reading this, read his stories, they're far more interesting!

**HikariNoPurinsesu:** Otoko no fanfiku mo ii desuyo! (I hope that says what I wanted it to say, my Japanese is a little rusty since I've been off school.) I hope that I've managed to change your mind about guy's fanfics, but if not, send me a line, I could always learn how to write like a girl.

That's all my reviewers to date, thank you all and have a good night! (It's three in the morning as I write this.)

The Inversion


	4. Chapter III: Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** Yet another chapter, yet another thousand lawyers on my tail. That or it's the millions of fans my fanfics generate...nah, it's probably the lawyers. I don't own the rights to the Legend of Zelda series.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Inner thoughts'  
  
OOOOOOO- New separation marks (I get a kick out of making them...)  
  
**A/N-** Sorry about taking so long for the update; I had a bit of writer's block and my schedule's been hell...sorry again.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**Chapter IV: Homecoming**  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Link was in a state of bliss. There was nothing quite like riding an enthusiastic pony throughout the beautiful fields of Hyrule. He gently coaxed the young pony towards the Kokiri Forest.  
  
"Come one, Epona," said Link cheerfully, "It's time to head home."  
  
Even as a pony Epona was one of the fastest horses around, and they managed to reach Kokiri Forest before the sun was even at its peak. Link gently persuaded the pony into the entrance of the forest, knowing full well how much the older Epona had hated all bastions of civilization. Luckily for Link, as a pony Epona was a bit more malleable, and she finally decided to enter the forest.  
  
"I'm finally home," said Link quietly, inhaling the deep forest scent.  
  
"Link!" yelled out young green-haired Kokiri girl as she tackled him off his horse. "I knew you'd be back!"  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
A few hours later, Link was sitting around the campfire with his fellow Kokiri. The Kokiri were oddly quiet as they ate their evening meal. Link absentmindedly shifted his food around his wooden plate; the silence was really disconcerting him.  
  
"It's been this quiet since the Great Deku Tree..." whispered Saria, "...well, you know..."  
  
"How long has it been?" questioned Link, also quiet.  
  
"It's been two days," said Saria wistfully, "Only two all too long days."  
  
"Tell me about it," murmured Link, 'So Zelda sent me back to the day it had all started...Hyrule may have been saved, but the Deku Tree..."  
  
Link sighed and continued to eat his food. He aided the rest of the Kokiri with cleanup and was soon heading for his old tree house to sleep. As he lay in his simple bed, tossing and turning, the events from that first day flashed through his mind. Being woken up by his new partner, getting his first sword and shield, meeting the Deku Tree, the fight with Gohma, and then...  
  
Link finally stopped stewing over the events in his mind and got out of bed to go for a walk. The blackness of midnight was complete around the forest, and Link slowly started walking around the village. His feet found the way to the entrance to the Deku Tree's grotto.  
  
'It all really started here, didn't it,' thought Link wryly. 'From the moment I stepped on to this path, my destiny was assured...'  
  
He put his thoughts into actions and slowly echoed the steps that he had taken seven years and two days ago. He made his way to the petrified monolith that was the Forest Guardian. He stopped there for a moment as his emotions overtook him. Once more a child, he began to release his emotions in the most childish fashion; he cried. He wept for the soul of a being who had died to help him, he wept for the all the pain and suffering of the seven years he had lost, he wept for all the lives that would now never be.  
  
Slowly, his tears dried and he began to chuckle lightly. He laughed at the supreme irony: The Kokiri Emerald, the very thing the Deku Tree had died for was the very key to the death and destruction opening the Sacred Realm had caused. He slowly pulled out the Spiritual Stone, the fated gem that had almost caused the destruction of a world now lost in the stream of time.  
  
As he held it in his hands, it began to grow warm. The emerald was softly emanating a healthy green light, and as Link's eyes beheld it, he began to feel the emotional torment ease. The glow slowly spread throughout the enclosure, and a small sprout emerged from the ground. With a popping sound, the sprout jumped out of the ground, opening its eyes for the first time.  
  
"Well, hello, Link!" said the young Deku Sprout enthusiastically. "No need to dislocate your jaw, I'm the Deku Tree's descendant! Thanks for bringing back the stone by the way, it enabled me to grow a bit faster. I'll keep it safe from now on; you no longer need that burden."  
  
Link finally managed to close his jaw and began to smile. 'Maybe the past isn't so bad...' mused the young hero. He suddenly began to feel very drowsy.  
  
"I can see that you've been through a long adventure, one that took you far beyond what would seem possible. Please rest in the forest for a while, though I know that you will leave again someday," offered the Deku Sprout.  
  
Somehow, Link found himself in his bed, but he was too lethargic to really care how. He quickly drifted off into a recuperating slumber.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
A/N: Sorry for the incredible long time between updates, and for the really short chapter. I'll try to be more regular in the updates, it's just that I've had a rather busy summer, and what little writing time I have gets taken up all to quickly. A pathetic excuse I know, and I'm sorry to all that I've kept waiting. Enough with my babbling, but I promise I'll update quicker next time. Here are the reviewer comments: (next to your name are asterisks, one for each review you send after the first one)  
  
**Inspired-fire:** Thank you very much! I love your fics and I've been keeping up with yours, I hope you'll still read mine.  
  
**H7:** Thank you so much for the font advice; as soon as I upload this I'll try it, and also, thanks for reviewing all of my chapters!  
  
**Miss Cheex:** Incredible! More than one person has reviewed my story all three times!  
  
**KrystalFox:** Thank you! I'll try to follow your advice more often :-/.  
  
**Split Infinitive:** There are plenty of well-written fanfics out there, and I don't really place my own fic as one of them. Check out my favorites list for some really good writing.  
  
**Nemesis, Avatar of the Unreal:** I hoped you liked my dialogue! And also, I love your pen name ;).  
  
**TalonClawFange:** Thank you for reading! I love all of your fanfics, and I wish I could update as fast as you do.  
  
That's it for this time, but if I get a lot of reviews, I just might update soon! 


	5. Chapter IV: Plots Amidst Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda series. Hah! Now you can't sue me. Wait, my lawyers are telling me that you can sue me for saying "Hah". Doh! (I don't own the Simpsons either.)

..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

"Speech"  
  
'Inner thoughts'

_Telepathy_

..::Location::.. - New separation mark (I honestly get a kick out of making them!)

..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

**Chapter IV: Plots Amidst Friends**

..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

****

..::The Chamber of Sages::.. 

A coursing stream of blue, black, and white ceaselessly flowed in the Chamber of Sages. With a flash of gold, orange, purple, blue, red, and green, six sages appeared. Saria looked around, blinking stupidly for a few seconds until she realized where she was. By now, the other sages had realized that they were summoned and they stood at informal attention to their leader, who had called them.

"Really Zelda," started Nabooru, "What in Din's name made you summon us a second time in less than three days?"

"We have another situation...with the hero," explained Zelda.

"For Nayru's sake, Zelda," spoke up a young Ruto, "His name is Link. He might be the hero of legend, but he's still our friend!"

"I agree," boomed Darunia, "I still don't know if I'll be able to lie as ordered to my own Sworn Brother... I swear, if you weren't my Sworn Sister..."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "Saria, you're the only one that's had unsupervised contact with him. Have you disobeyed me?"

The two girls glared at each other. Finally, Saria broke the silence.

"No, but really, maybe I should have..." said Saria. "What type of reward is it for his heroism to be forgotten? And how could you, of all people, become so cold to Link? You have to know, how much it must of hurt him to think that you especially forgot him..."

Zelda's lips tightened, as did her tiny fists. Her hard exterior broke down, and a single tear trickled down from her bright blue eyes.

"None...none of you really understand...what it was like..." whispered Zelda, "You were all safe from Ganondorf for most of the time. Me, I had to be constantly on the run from him. I had to shred the last scrap of who I was for seven years just to remain safe...I lost those years of my life!!! Link may not have realized that yet, but that loss would have slowly eaten away at his soul. Knowing that he never really grew up properly, that his youth was robbed from him in order for him to be a savior, that knowledge would kill his spirit..."

As she paused, another tear dribbled down her cheek. "I was just hoping...that by acting like we had forgotten him, he too would forget how we...I ...used him..." 

With that she broke down completely, and Saria ran up to her and embraced her in an effort to comfort her. Tears were beading at the edge of Ruto's eyes, and even Darunia was looking a little misty. Nabooru just rolled her eyes at the exchange, though beneath her tough Gerudo exterior she felt compassion for the young princess.

Impa and Rauru had remained silent throughout the entire exchange. Rauru soon stared fixedly at Impa, and started communicating telepathically only with her.

_Hmmm_, started Rauru, _I think that Link isn't the one who would be better off by forgetting this._

_Rauru_, said Impa, her telepathic voice echoing, _She's just a girl, and she's been through hell these past seven years. Let her have closure_.

_The care taking of the girl is your concern_, responded Rauru, _But I can't help but feel that some trouble will come out of this matter._

"Well," started Rauru, aloud this time, "I think that we should have a vote to determine our course of action. All those in favor of following the princess's desires, raise your right hand."

Darunia, Saria, and Ruto needed but one glance at the tear stricken girl to raise their hands. Nabooru shrugged nonchalantly and joined them. Impa raised her hand, and of course, Zelda had her hand feebly raised as well. Finally, Rauru raised his hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," started Rauru again, "That makes it official. Now, with your leave, I have some business to attend to."

With a flash of gold, Rauru was off. Likewise, the rest of the sages excused themselves and departed. Zelda, left alone, couldn't help but to give a slight smile before she too vanished. 

..::The Lost Woods::..

The sun was long past its peak as a certain Kokiri emerged from the Lost Woods. Mido was anything but happy, as he had been steaming in the woods for a whole three days since the Deku Tree had met his end.

'That Link,' thought Mido for the umpteenth time, 'I'll get him, someday, for killing our—'

"Mido!" shouted out Lara, one of the twins, "Where have you been? I have great news! A new Deku Tree has sprouted—"

"What!!!" exclaimed Mido, for a moment speechless, "Well, of course a new Deku Tree has sprouted. I, as your leader, have long known that the guardian of the forest will always leave a successor!"

'Wow, that sounded really made up, even to me,' mused Mido.

"And that's not all, Saria has said that we should have a festival to celebrate, and guess what? Link came back too—"

"Wait. Link came back?" started Mido incredulously, "Just wait till I—"

"Yup, Link's back, and the Deku Sprout said that it's all thanks to Link that he was born!"

"What!!!" exclaimed Mido, yet again, "I...I have to go," he said uncomfortably, as he disappeared back into the Lost Woods.

'Unbelievable. I just don't get it. How can I, the great Mido, be shunned as much as this! Saria, the Deku Tree, the Deku Sprout, the rest of the Kokiri, they all love Link...yet they all hate me, don't they. Stupid Link must have turned them all against me. He's probably after my position of Chief of the Kokiri. Darn it, this just isn't fair! There's got to be a way around this!'

While he was thinking and stewing about the rumors he had just heard, Mido was also wondering around the Lost Woods. He was about to enter another section of the woods when something fast and green ran into him.

"Oof!" exhaled Mido as he tried to catch his breath. He exclaimed out in anger, "What in the name of Farore are you—" he then noticed that it was Saria that he had run into. He blushed nervously and restarted, "I mean, sorry Saria, are you alright? Here, let me help you up."

"Thanks Mido." said the young sage, accepting his offered hand for help, "Did you hear the news about the festival?"

"Er...yes," stammered Mido, "Um...do you think that we could...you know...go together?" he queried, blushing furiously now.

With a giggle, Saria replied, "Sure, let's go!"

..::The Kokiri Village::..

Link awoke to the sound of ocarinas and drums echoing throughout the forest. He groggily raised himself from the bed, looking around and blinking dimly. He stretched a bit and then walked around, only to find that the sun had long since set. He sleepily slid down his ladder and drifted off towards the music. Link's long ears easily detected the direction from which the music was emanating, and he proceeded towards it.

What awaited Link inside the meadow was quite a shock. All the Kokiri were playing music, dancing to music, or eating...to the music. Everyone from the twins to the Know-It-All brothers was there, having the time of their life. Torches of every color adorned the meadow, with fairies and forest spirits bouncing around and adding to the glittering atmosphere. In the center of all of this attention was the young Deku Sprout, who was waving slightly to the songs that were playing.

The music itself was a hodgepodge chorus of ocarinas, violins made from leaves and twigs, drums made from oversized Deku nuts, and much more. The songs were imbued with the essence of the forest itself, with melodies echoing with the power of the nature around them. To this music the various Kokiri danced, and at the center of the dance area both Saria and Mido were happily dancing together.

Various small forest animals had been steadily streaming into the forest, coming to celebrate the birth of their new guardian. Even Deku Scrubs had begun to appear. While usually shy, these leafy creatures were of the same race as the Deku Trees, if only slightly more mobile. The Scrubs had arrived to celebrate their brethren's birth as well.

Into this dazzling spectacle walked Link, quite shocked at the overall majesty of the festival. He looked everywhere like the young boy he was, completely amazed. Saria spotted Link and detached herself from Mido to meet him. 

"Link! It's about time you woke up!" exclaimed Saria, "We've been preparing all day for this!"

"Well," responded Link, grinning, "You know I never miss a chance to sleep instead of work."

"Hey!" said Saria indignantly, "I'll put you to work right now for that!" she paused, noticing Link's downcast face. "Don't worry, it's nothing strenuous, just help me get this party started with a real dancing song. You remember from when I taught you...that day I thought you would leave forever?"

"Of course!" said Link, 'Thank Farore that I don't need to do any work', "Let's get started!"

Both Link and Saria began to play the legendary dancing tune: Saria's Song. The vibrant beat was carried along with the drums and even some Scrubs joined in on their booming pipes. The entire forest got into the beat and started dancing. Joy and happiness spread throughout the grotto, and everyone was in a great mood. Everyone, of course, except a certain disgruntled Kokiri.

'I can't believe it,' thought Mido, shaking slightly with rage, 'Saria taught him her song, the song she only teaches to the ones closest to her...she hasn't even taught me that song yet!' The drink Mido held as he sat on the sidelines of the dancing area started to spill over, so tightly was Mido's fist clenched around it. 'One day, Link, one day I'll get you for stealing everything away from me!'

..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

**A/N:** Wow, that ended a bit more dramatically then I had intended... Please forgive any typos; I just finished this at five in the morning...I really need to stop sleeping so late. As you can see, I've developed the plot a bit, I hope you enjoyed. I have a quick question if anyone wants to find out for me: What's the name of the leader of the Bombers in Majora's Mask? If you could tell me, that'd be great. Anyway, onward towards the review comments. I saw that the asteriks I put last time didn't go through for some reason, so I'll discontinue that.

..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

**H7:** Well, you certainly asked a rather pointed question, but my last chapter was kind of incomplete, so that's why it was answered in this chapter. Believe me or not, but I had this planned out beforehand, Mido's absence in the last chapter was intentional due to the time constraints I had when writing it. I'm very glad that you managed to see that coming though, it shows me that others besides my insane self find my plot rational.

**Jacen Shaw:** Thank you for your compliments and advice! I hope you still like my character development. More is coming soon, though; this story is just barely begun.

**Hououza:** Thanks for all of your reviews! You'll be seeing less flashbacks from here on out, the plot is moving forwards. However, there are still plenty left, they'll just be less frequent. Thanks for the game information as well.

**TalonClawFange:** Well, no action yet, sorry :(. But it is coming, and hopefully within the first 10 chapters.

..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Thanks for reading!

-The Inversion


End file.
